You cared when no one else did
by trippintripplet3
Summary: Edward is Spartan and Bella is from Athens. The tables turn when Bella becomes his prisoner but will that stop a blossoming love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

"On your feet you Spartan filth!" I tried not to visibly smirk at this pathetic guard. He spit at my feet once I had stood up and proceeded to bind my hands behind so I couldn't try anything "funny." I was a prisoner of war. But that was part of the plan. I was to pretend to have been defeated in battle. Athens was seen as sophisticated and clean but most of its citizens were as stupid as dirt.

I had been taken prisoner, stripped of my armor and weapons, and supposedly of my dignity. How very wrong they were. I was being led to the richest man in Athens who had all the power, though they had the appearance of a democracy. Whatever.

The giant doors opened and I was shoved into a large room with a long dining table in the middle of eat. In the rags I was given to wear, I was shoved down to my knees at the feet of Charlie Swan. To keep up appearences, I kept my eyes on the floor and did not speak. He ignored my for a while. Once he was finished with whatever he had been doing, he turned in my direction.

"Is this Prince Edward?"

"Yes, sir. Though I must say, he doesn't live up to his reputation. He all but fell over on the battlefield." I tried not to let my pride get the better of me. Otherwise the plan would have been ruined so I just concentrated on the floor.

"Prince Edward," Charlie said firmly.

"Yes, sir?" I answered still staring intently on the floor.

"Looks like you already know your place. You may look up," he said as if talking to a small child. I composed myself before slowly lifting my head upwards. But there was somebody there that almost changed my composure.

A woman. She was looking at me intently, with her soft, brown eyes with matching wavy hair. She had the fairest skin I had ever seen. She was beautiful, but she was the wrong person to be looking at in my position.

I felt a sudden pain, realizing I had just been hit on the my head. I grunted and let my head fall.

"STOP!" Great. Her voice was that of an angel. This woman was going to be the one to break me. I hear footsteps and then they stopped.

"Isabella! He was leering at you!"

"He was not father!" I noticed somebody kneel down in front of me and lifted my face up to examine my head.

"Isabella! Get your hands off that filth!"

Without turning around she retorted, "He's a human being father, just like the rest of us." That sure silenced him. After a moment our eyes met again.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"I've been better." She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Are you?" She froze. The look on her face told me that nobody had ever asked her that question. Yes, Athens must have been paradise. But she never answered.

"Take him back into the dungeon," Charlie ordered, bitterly. I was yanked to my feet and shoved out of the hall. When my brothers came tonight, I would be sure that Isabella would be safe.

Isabella. Her name brought a smile to my face.

"What are you smirking about!" It was a rhetorical question so I kept my mouth shut. But I kept smiling because I would see Isabella very soon.

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until I heard screams. I knew what they meant, so I just sat up and waited. I finally hear voices coming closer and saw the guard cowering below my brother, Emmett. Anybody would, he's huge. But in a muscular way.

"Don't kill him!" My brother froze, about to stab him in the chest.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I want him to be a servant in our household."

"Fiiiiiiiiiine." I laughed. Emmett could always cheer my up. But the guard was petrified. I walked over to where he had put all my stuff and changed before hurrying to the big hall.

I burst the doors open to find Charlie on the floor bleeding and Isabella surrounded by my brother-in-law Jasper and a few of our men. But what I was shocked at was that she had two swords in her hands. Before I could stop him, Jasper lunged at her and they became locked in a duel. She was good. Not just good, amazing. But Jasper never lost and she ended up against the wall with his sword at her throat.

"Jasper, stop," I said calmly knowing he would not kill a woman. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"How are you Edward?" He asked without lowering his sword. She turned to me with wide eyes. Then she looked hurt. I wouldn't admit it, but I hated to think that I was the reason she looked that way.

"Jasper, lower your weapon." He looked at me concerned and I just nodded my head. She was breathing heavily, but slupped against the wall now that she didn't have anything sharp pointing at her. I slowly made my way over to her, but didn't dare to touch her for fear she would reject me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She let out a laugh but it sounded nervous. She finally looked up at me.

"I've been better," she managed. I smiled down at her, for she was a head shorter than I was.

"Isabella, you"

"Bella." I looked at her confused.

"I prefer Bella."

"Alright then. Bella you must come with me."

"I can't, my father"

"If you do not come with me," I interrupted her, "the men who come after me, after Athens is destroyed, will not be so kind as to ask if you are alright, understand?" She stared at me for a minute, but I knew she was smart enough to figure out my meaning.

"I will make sure that your father is left alone. You have my word." She kept staring into my eyes as she was looking for something. After a moment she nodded meakly.

"Just keep your head down and stay behind me," I said but not as an order. If she was seen behind me, then it would tell everyone she was not to be touched.

We left the hall swiftly and I gave orders that Charlie Swan was to be left alone, not to be harmed any further. A set of horses was waiting for us at the gates.

"Can you ride, Bella?" She nodded. I would not have asked any other woman, but she was the only one I had seen able to wield not only one, but two blades.

"Bring another horse," I ordered. A white mare was brought to us. How fitting.

I mounted my steed right away and looked over to see Bella mount her horse. She said she could ride but seeing her actually mount a horse without any help was just another surprise. She noticed me gauking at her.

"What?"

I just shook my head.

"Let's head for home men!" Everybody cheered. Everybody except Bella. I caught her looking back at her home, now destroyed and noticed that she had tears streaking down her cheeks.

For some reason, I was determined to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

BPOV

Gone. My father. My friends. My home. All gone, out of my reach. I told myself not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I was riding out into a future I didn't know that outcome of.

I only looked straight ahead as we rode on. I knew Sparta was a few days ride from Athens so we would have to make camp. I had thought about escape but I would be under supervision and I no longer had the element of surprise. They knew I could handle more than one blade and ride a horse. They didn't know of my other "manly" skills, but they would be wary.

My mind wandered to my mother. Where was she when Athens was attacked? Did she get away with a few others? Was she taken care of, with my unborn sibling? Would I ever see her again, or her child?

A new set of tears weld up in my eyes without my consent and fell onto the leather of my saddle.

After what seemed like a short time, I noticed the men in front of me were slowing their pace. We must be getting ready to stop and make camp. Sure enough, with the sun still on the horizon, we halted on the edge of a forest. I dismounted and all of the horses were led away.

"Stay close," came a voice from behind me. I knew it was Edward but he startled me none the less. I was led a ways into the trees until we came upon a small clearing with tents already set up and a nice fire going. Everyone halted at the fire and started conversing joyously about their victory. Then their attention was suddenly turned towards me.

"Well well well, what have we here?" The snide comment came from a dirty blonde soldier who I would have happily slit in two just by the sight of him.

"A fair maiden as a prize for our victory," he made to touch me but my pride got the better of me. I slapped his hand away and took a step back. His demeanor changed instantly.

"Listen you whore," he said nastily and hastened toward me but I did not move.

"You will learn to respect your superiors." Most women would cower away to preserve their lives. But I was not most women.

"I will die before I ever become a whore," I seethed through my teeth. He leered at me.

"That can be arranged."

"Fine. Give a sword and I shall take you with me to the depths of hell," I spat at him. I looked stunned for a moment but regained his footing shortly after. He raised his hand as if to back hand me but he froze, hand in mid air.

"James!" Edward came storming towards us.

"You will not so much as lay a finger on this woman," he waited until James lowered his hand and then turned to the crowd.

"This woman is not to be touched. EVER! If I ever hear so much as a whisper that she has been touched by another man other than myself, his fate will be that worse than death." As much as I wanted to see the looks on the other men's faces, I refused to be the one to break eye contact with James. Then being the coward that he is, he smirked at me, spit at my feet and walked away. I let out a breath I wasn't holding.

"Come with me," Edward gently tugged on my arm and I followed without saying a word. I was led into the largest tent in the camp. It had a magnificent bed and even a tub for bathing. I gauked around for second before Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"You look as though you've never seen such things Miss Swan." I turned towards him.

"I've grown up with the idea that Spartans are all poor." He nodded understandingly.

"As have I with the idea that all those in Athens are rich." I let out a sarcastic laugh. In truth, there were more poor than rich in Athens. Well, not just homeless. I started crying again thinking of home.

"What's wrong," Edward asked, sounding surprisingly concerned. I couldn't answer. I was having trouble breathing. I fell to my knees, hugging myself as tightly as I could. I started sobbing uncontrollably. I suddenly felt arms around my shoulders and under my legs. I was being carried but I didn't know where to. I was set on the edge of something, but it wasn't soft. I barely noticed someone coming in and Edward giving them orders. But then I felt warm hands on my face, lifting it upward. And then I was met with a pair of emerald orbs. They took my breath away.

"Bella, I've sent for some hot water. I'm going to give you a bath to help calm you down, alright?" All I could do was nod. It was as if he had put me in a trans. He helped stand up and made sure I could stand before he let go of my waist.

I only became very aware of my surroundings when I felt air touch my back where my dress should have been.

"Bella, breathe," I let out a breath I had been holding. This was becoming a common theme.

"I'm not going to hurt you," and for some reason, I felt that I could believe him. I tried to focus on the steaming tub in front of me as he removed my clothing. I wasn't wearing any shoes because I preferred being barefoot. I was suddenly lifted up again. He never looked away from my eyes which I was grateful for. He gently set me into the tub and my muscles immediately relaxed. I leaned my head back and felt him take the restraints out of my hair which let all of it cascade down the edge of the tub. I shut my eyes and was able to breathe evenly again.

"Bella," he said softly. I turned my head in his direction but kept my eyes close.

"I'm going to get my sister to help you further. I'll be back when she comes to get me to say you're finished, alright?" I just nodded my head but I grabbed his arm as he was getting up.

"Wait," I said quickly losing my composure.

"Where am I to sleep?" He did not answer right away. He lifted up his hand and cradled my face, ever so gently. I never thought that a man's hands could be so gentle. I could only remember them as rough.

"You are to sleep with me in my bed," he said calmly. But I'm sure he noticed the panicked expression on my face.

"And we will only sleep tonight, nothing more. I promise." With one last glance, he stood up and left the tent.

I felt so relieved. I would never have that any man, much less a Spartan, had a brain and a heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Alice!" I called over the masses.

"No need to shout Edward, I'm right here." I jumped but tried to hide that she had startled me. She always had a way of knowing things.

"Bella is in my tent and in the tub. Would you please go and assist her?" Her face lit up like the sun.

"Yes of course! Oh this is exciting, a new friend!" And with that she turned and hurried towards my tent. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. Alice, my little sister. I watched her until she disappeared behind the flaps of my tent and wondered if getting Alice was the right thing to have done. Her enthusiasm tended to scare people rather than seem inviting. Too late now.

"EDWARD!" I turned in the direction of my name being called only to find Emmett by the fire with a container in his hand that he brought to his mouth. I could only imagine who was stupid enough to give Emmett that great amount of wine to him. But I started laughing because there was much to celebrate.

"E'ward," he began to slur, " comanjoinus." I looked over at Jasper who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Dear brother," I said smiling and wrapping an arm around his shoulder which presented difficulty considering how tall and wide he was.

"Who gave you this wine?"

"Wine!" He looked down at the container as if it were a non-existing creature. He never answered because his line of sight was directly in line with Rosalie, his wife, who was coming towards us.

"ROSALIE, MY DEAR, MY WIFE, MY ANGEL!" He yelled as he stumbled his way towards her. I knew she wasn't pleased with his drinking but I noticed the slight trace of a smile at the my angle part of his rambling. She helped him back to their tent which seemed impossible if you didn't witness yourself the slight but tall stature of Rosalie supporting tall and big Emmett. I then felt an arm on my shoulders and turned to see Jasper laughing.

"You wouldn't happen to be the one who gave him that wine would you Jasper?" He looked at me incredulous.

"Me! Why whatever made you assume it was me?" I knew him better. After a moment of me staring him down, he smirked and winked at me. I nodded and started laughing with him. This is why I refuse to accept any container from Jasper. Not after, the incident during the celebration of my 14th year of life.

Jasper was a quiet edition to the Cullen family, but that's what made him so dangerous.

Emmett is predictable because he is loud and he loves to play tricks on people so it's expected of him. But Jasper is the exact opposite. He keeps to himself a lot. And he's an expert on war tactics which just makes it even worse. But he makes my sister happy and is a responsible and intelligent man who is a nice alternative to Emmett when he becomes too much.

"So where is my wife and my angel?" I laughed at his mocking of Emmett.

"I sent for her to aide Bella," the look I received from Jasper following this comment disturbed me.

"Why?"

This stumped me. Why indeed.

"Well she is distraught and even thought I got her into the tub, I felt that once she had calmed down she would have worked herself up again had I stayed to help her bathe and dress for bed." I was becoming defensive and he knew it. Damn his expertise.

However, I was determined to deny whatever he would assume.

"You've never cared before if the woman was distraught. You would simply seduce her, bed her and then pass her on. And a woman's naked body has never bothered you before." I knew what he was suggesting by his tone and I simply wouldn't have it.

" I did not say it bothered me! Did I not undress her to place her in the tub! Yes, I believe I did, and I refuse to listen to your lunatic ideas." I turned away to face the fire but I knew that Jasper did not look away from me until Alice showed up.

"She's all done," Alice chirped in a suggesting tone. I got up as fast I could to get away from these two perceptive human beings.

"She's very nice," this made me stop for a second, but I did not turn around.

"Smart as well."

Why would she tell me this?

I entered the tent, which had been dimmed.

Alice.

I went over to the wash basin and began undressing to wash myself when I remembered that I hadn't seen Bella when I came in. I turned, searching for her when I saw a figure sitting facing away from me on the bed. I decided to go about washing myself so as not to make her any more uncomfortable than she was. Wait….why did I care? This question consumed me until I finished and made my way over to the bed. I didn't say a word as I pulled the thick fur over myself. I waited until Bella did the same but she just sat there. I could hear her shallow breathing.

I finally sat up and gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she immediately stiffened and her breathing quickened. Where was the fearless woman I saw fighting Jasper with two swords? I chuckled at the expression on that Jasper must have made when he learned how skilled she was.

"What's so funny?" I turned towards the soft angelic voice that had asked the question. She had what looked like an annoyed expression on her face.

" I was just wondering what happened to the fearless girl with two swords fighting off one of the best swordsman I know."

"Believe me, if I had so much as a knife your hand would be on the floor." I was startled at her answer.

"I mean you no harm."

"And WHY should I believe you! You invade my home, attack my family and take me as your prisoner! And you, no doubt, plan on forcing yourself upon me to rob me of the one thing I can still call my own!"

She had a valid point, but for whatever reason I felt the need to prove her wrong. I wanted her to know that I meant her no harm and I wanted her to believe and trust me.

"Even if I wanted to, I am too tired for any victorious activities. I am going to go to sleep and if you don't believe me, you are welcome to stay up all night," and without giving her a chance to retort I turned my back to her and pretended to fall asleep. Luckily it didn't take that long for her to lie down as well but I doubt that she went to sleep just as fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

Even if he wanted to? What did he mean by that, IF he wanted to?

No. I was supposed to not care what he thought or believe what he said. But I did trust him.

STOP!

In an effort to stop my ridiculous rambilings, I laid down but couldn't fall asleep. Unfortunately it wasn't out of fear that he would attempt anything while I was sleeping. No. It was because I was thinking too much. It's like my father would always tell me.

The only thing worse than a really stupid horse, is a really smart horse.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could and forced myself to think of anything other than the, as much as I hated to admit it, very attractive man lying next to me, which proved to be incredibly difficult.

I was running through a forest at an urgent pace without knowing what I was running from. I could see the rays of the sun shining through the trees ahead of me but I didn't seem to be getting any closer. I turned to look behind me to see if I was still being pursued when I ran into something and fell to the ground.

"You were always clumsy, even as a child." I looked up to see my mother's kind and loving face. I stood up hurriedly and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Mother, I've missed you!"

"I know, Bella. But I don't have long." I loosened my grip to face her.

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded hurt and I felt rejected.

"Just know that I love you," but before I could ask or say anything I was grabbed from behind and dragged into the depths of the forest.

"LET ME GO!" I was spun around to have two emerald orbs leering at me.

"Never."

I sat straight up breathing heavily. I had not realized that I'd fallen asleep. I took in my surroundings and let out a sigh of relief.

"It was only a dream," I mumbled to myself.

"Finally, you're awake." I turned to see Alice entering the tent with some food.

I sat there silently staring at her as she set the food down on the bed, sat down, and smiled at me. Once she saw the expression on my face she looked worried.

"What's wrong Bella?" It took me minute to gather my words.

"I uh…I had a nightmare, that's all." She didn't look like she believed me when I said it wasn't that big a deal but I decided to play innocent. I brought the tray closer to me and started eating. I noticed that the bed was slightly shaking after a minute. I looked up to see Alice beaming at me like she was about to burst. I decided to put her out of her misery.

"What is it Alice?"

"Oh no you just finish eating," she said but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay I'll tell you." She seemed too excited, which kind of scared me.

" We start heading back home today!" I froze.

"No that's not possible."

"Why not?" Alice looked every shade of confused.

"It's only been a few hours! Don't the men need to recuperate and isn't it another few day's ride until Sparta!" I was trying to find some excuse to stay so I could develop a plan to escape. Alice looked at me skeptically.

"Bella, we're leaving today." For such a small, dainty person her voice had a deciding and definite tone.

I had suddenly lost my appetite and dropped the food on the tray and threw myself into the pillows. As much as I tried to force myself to keep my eyes dry, that was the second time I cried since I was taken from my home. I started sobbing to my utter embarrassment. I felt a hand on my shoulder but moved away from it. I felt the bed shift and then heard the tent flap knowing that Alice had left. That's when I let it all out. I cried myself to sleep thinking of my Father, Mother and unborn sibling. I promised myself then and there that I would never forgive any of them. Ever.

**So this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I hope that's not a problem. I'm going to try and be good about updated chapters less than a month apart because I know how agonizing it is waiting for a new chapter. Homework takes up a lot of my time so I hope it's understandable that I don't update that often.**

**And thanks SO MUCH for the reviews :D It's so humbling to know that people actually read my story and like it :D So thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I listened to the sound of tents falling to the ground and to the aggravated horses who were being utilized as pack mules as I walked through the camp. This was taking too long.

If we were going to make it back to Sparta we would have to leave soon.

And of course my agitation and nervous wandering had NOTHING to do with the fact of explaining my having a prisoner when my orders were perfectly clear.

But I couldn't just…..no. I can't think like that. I can't allow myself to care.

Buried in my thoughts I didn't notice that I had reached the tree where I had to keep Bella bound. As much as I would refuse to admit to myself, I did it so she wouldn't escape. But I didn't want her to escape for different reasons had it been one of my men you tied her to a tree. It was over a day's ride back to Athens and no matter how talented she was with a blade, she would never make it back alive.

I stopped to gaze at her. She was looking off in the distance from where we came, imagining being back home I assumed.

She was the most beautiful girl, no….woman I had ever seen. She must have sensed my presence for she turned her head and stared at me. I quickly changed my mind set so as not to give away my unwanted feelings. I was her capture and she my prisoner. It was as simple as that. Or it should be.

"Looking for something?" she asked and instead of being amused at her tone like I wanted to be, I let the ruler in my surface. I closed the distance between us and kneeled down next to her so as to avoid any contact with her legs. If she was that gifted with a sword then she certainly knew how to defend herself without one. She immediately turned her head away from me. I noticed how she didn't lower her head. For her sake I would have to break that habit. I gently grabbed her chin and turned it so her eyes met mine.

"I believe I found what I was looking for." I noticed her eyes glazed over if only for a split second, but I noticed. She jerked her chin away and proceeded to ignore my presence.

My heart jerked to know that she despised me, but for now it was for her own good.

"I'll return when we are ready to leave," I said standing up. "You are to ride in my wagon."

"But, you allowed me to ride my own horse here!" I looked down at her to see a confused expression on her face.

"Yes well that might have been a mistake on my part. Though we allow our women to ride horses, you are my prisoner and are expected to behave as such." She look hurt but before it could affect me she turned her head away but did not continue to gaze out in the distance.

BPOV

Damn him!

DAMN HIM! Damn him for making me feel something when I had convinced myself that I hated him. That I hated them ALL!

Oh don't kid yourself, came a little voice.

"Shut up," I mumbled to myself.

"But I haven't said anything," I whipped my head around to find Alice standing a few feet away form me.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you," I said hurriedly for fear that I would hurt her feelings.

I silently cursed myself.

I had promised myself that I would never forgive these people for taking me from my home, but so far I was doing horribly at keeping that promise.

"Well it's time to leave," she said. Alice made her way behind me to untie the ropes that bound my hands.

"Alice what are you doing?" I looked up to find the man I had seen with Alice before.

"Jasper!" she said cheerily. "I was just coming to untie Bella so we could leave."

"No," he said calmly, "I shall take care of that. You just go on and get our things in the wagon ad don't five me that look."

His voice was firm but his tone was gentle. He seemed like a kind man. NO STOP IT BELLA! You hate these people.

I kept my eyes on Jasper as Alice left. He gently lifted her face up to place a kiss on her lips. I had never seen such affection between two people, not even my parents.

Once Alice left, Jasper turned towards me and made his way behind me to untie my hands, but he only freed the rope from one hand.

"Stand up please Bella," he said making his way in front of me. I looked up at him stunned. Did he just say please? He looked at me confused. I'm sure it was the expression on my face. I slowly stood and averted my eyes from his.

He gently turned me around and bound my hands back together.

"Why?" I asked trying not to let my emotions leak into my voice. I heard him sigh before he answered.

"When we show up with a prisoner when we were ordered to take none and she is unbound riding her own horse, it will be seen as an insult and she would be taken care of. This is for your safety Bella, whether you believe it or not." I just nodded at his answer. He led me a ways to the end of the forest where all the soldiers were and a couple of wagons. We stopped in front of the closest one and Alice's face popped out.

"Hi Bella! You're riding in my wagon!" I decided that Alice was a very happy person. Too happy.

Jasper lifted me into the wagon gently and then mounted his horse which was brought to him. That's when Edward rode up next to him and our eyes met. I quickly glanced away so as to hide my blush I knew was coming. The wagon suddenly jerked and I almost fell on my side. I looked up and saw all the wagons surrounded by soldiers and there was one in particular still riding next to ours.

This was going to be a long ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Bella," I could hear someone calling my name off in the distance.

"Bella!" I jerked my eyes open and my hand snapped up too fast. I almost fell over, again.

I looked around and tried to gain orientation when my eyes fell upon Alice who had a much too delighted look on her face. I tried to rub my head only to realize that my hands were still bound behind me. I groaned internally.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Well whined was more like it. Alice started laughing.

"Yes Bella. That's why I had to wake you up, to prepare you for….." her voice trailed off and she looked behind me.

"Alice?" She ignored me and kept staring off behind me and then nodded. I hadn't noticed that the wagon stopped until she got off. Her presence was replaced with Edward's. Damn it.

He sat across from me but I kept my eyes looking down, not out of respect but so I didn't get lost in his emerald eyes.

"Bella, look at me," he said softly. I refused. I could not, would not be attracted to him. I felt his hand under my chin and I would have slapped it away if I was able to. He raised my face gently but I continued to avert my eyes.

"Bella."

As if on their own, my eyes met his and it was as if the air was knocked out of me. It wasn't his eyes that did it, but the expression they showed. He seemed worried or even….scared? His hand left my chin but I kept gazing at him. I snapped out of it when he started talking.

"Bella, you're going to have to listen carefully and do as I say understood?" I finally came to my senses when he said I had to follow orders.

"I do not take orders form anyone much less you. " He moved closer to me and made a point to sit higher than me. Jerk.

"Well you doing as you are told will keep you alive." When I didn't retort he continued.

"Your hands are to stay bound," I opened my mouth to protest but he continued," and you are to keep your head and eyes down. You will always walk behind me unless told otherwise. You will not speak unless spoken to and even then you are to keep your eyes down. When you address anyone that is superior to you, you are to answer with master and mistress. Do you understand?" I would have answered with a snide comment but the look on his face and eyes told me that it was unwise to do so.

"Yes," I said as I nodded. I wanted to slap myself for it came out as an intimidated whisper.

"We will soon be passing through the gates. When we reach the palace, I will come and get you and we'll go from there." I just nodded not wanting to rely on my voice. He left the wagon and the space was quickly filled by Alice who for once didn't have a smile on her face. She gave me a look of sympathy which I didn't understand.

"It's going to be alright," she assured me.

"How do you know?" I asked shakily. I could feel my body starting to tremble. This was happening. I was a prisoner when there should have been none, entering the lair of the enemy. Alice slid over and sat next to me and held me. We started moving again and for a split second, I wished that I had been killed when they had raided my home.

EPOV

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. Our orders had been simple.

No prisoners.

But that changed when Bella became a part of my life. Though I would and could not openly admit it, I would rather end my own life than to have anything happen to her.

But I had to put that all aside. We had to make it past my father first.

We were greeted with cheers as we passed through the gate and there wasn't any sign that anybody had noticed Bella. I played my part of the hero returning home accordingly until we reached the steps of home. I swallowed and took a deep breath before I dismounted. A boy came running up to me and grabbed the reigns of my steed.

"Take him to the stable and treat him well. He has served me well."

"Yes Master," the boy said bowing his head. As he led my steed away, I made my way to the wagon in which Bella was sitting. What I found there tugged at my heart.

Bella was curled up against Alice and her body was shaking. She looked so small and fragile which was near to impossible if you were next to Alice. I opened my mouth to speak but Alice beat me to it.

"Bella, we're here," her head shot up and it was tear stained. She looked like a frightened animal who was about to be slaughtered. She started breathing irratically and her body shook even more. I climbed into the wagon and swiftly shifted her out of Alice's arms into mine. I held her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly until her breathing was regular again. Then I lifted her face so her beautiful brown eye met mine.

"Bella, do you remember everything I told you?" she nodded.

"Now just stay calm and do as I say. We'll get through this, alright? I'll help you."

"Okay," she managed. I nodded at Alice who made her way out of the wagon. I then placed Bella in my arms so as to make it easier to carry her out of the wagon, but I placed her on her feet as soon as we were out.

Because our home was enclosed from the city, there was still no knowledge of a prisoner in Sparta. It was probably for the best otherwise Bella would have been stoned to the ground.

After the horses and wagons were taken care of, my siblings, Bella and I made our way inside to find mother and father. They would be dining by now.

My siblings and I walked side by side, but Bella did as she was told and stayed behind me. We made our way through the first floor to the dining area to find mother and father with a feast on the table.

"Daddy!" Alice ran straight for father, being the little Daddy's girl that she is. He welcomed her with a warm embrace. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett followed suit but I stayed where I was. After a time however, my mother noticed my lack of welcoming behavior.

"Edward, is something the matter?"

That mother of mine. She knew me the best. But at her question, my father looked concerned towards me.

"What is it Edward?" I hesitated for a moment trying to think of how to bring this up.

"I have brought something back from Athens," I began. It was true. My father started laughing.

"Well I hope it's the dignity of the city." I felt that I could not explain the situation with words. I stepped to the side slightly and held my arm out.

"Bella, come stand next to me," I felt her body step next to mine but I kept our touch to a minimum. I could not decipher the look on my father's face until he spoke.

"Edward what is this," I knew he wasn't looking for an answer so I kept quiet.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said no prisoners." I could hear Bella's breathing speeding up again but I could not break eye contact. The room had gone completely silent.

"Your orders were simple Edward."

"They were no longer simple as soon as I was taken prisoner father." He made his way towards me but stood in front of Bella.

"What is your name?"

"Bella," she gulped.

"Your full name, Bella." She did not answer for too long a time.

"I am growing rather impatient, Bella."

"Isabella Marie Swan is my name, Master." My father looked shocked. He looked back at me and was one of the few who was taller than I.

"You captured Charlie Swan's daughter?" he asked incredulous. I felt it best not to answer. But he shocked me when he started laughing.

"Oh this is wonderful! Charlie must be beside himself without his precious daughter. Edward, you are forgiven due to your taste in women. Now we have more to celebrate! Let us feast!" He joined my mother and siblings again and sat down at the table.

I looked to my right and found Jessica and Angela. Perfect.

"Jessica, Angela," they hurried over to where I was standing and bowed.

"Take Bella up to my room and make sure she is prepared for when I return."

"Yes Master," the said simultaneously.

I reluctantly watched her leave.

"Edward, come join us!" my father boomed.

This was going to be a long feast.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Once we were out of site, I figured it was okay for me to look up and take in my surroundings. I turned out to be mistaken.

"Head down!" the girl, Jessica I think, snapped at me. I gawked at her, confused and shocked.

"House servants may be low on the food chain but we're above whores." Her statement hit me so hard, I didn't know how to respond. Luckily the other girl escorting me came to my defense.

"Jessica! Bella has lost everything she knows!"

"So what? She isn't the first to be taken away from her home. What makes her so special?"

"Go away," Angela said with conviction. We halted in a hallway before Jessica scoffed at us and stomped off in another direction. Angela then led me into a large room with a bed big enough to fit four people, and a fireplace. I could also see another door the led to another area, but it was closed.

I felt the ropes fall from my wrists. I began to rub them so as to keep my head down.

"She was lying you know."

"What?" I sputtered.

"Jessica just has a thing for Edward so any woman who comes closer to him than she does, she tries to make them feel as small as possible. You're not a whore and even if you were, the heads of the household would see us as the same."

"Thanks," I said quietly. She smiled and went over to start a fire. When she had done so and turned around, I would have dropped anything if I was holding it.

"Angela!" I exclaimed and ran to embrace her. She hugged me just as tightly.

"I was afraid you didn't remember me," she said with tears in her voice.

"I almost didn't I was so wrapped up in my own grief and fear," I pulled away to look at her face, "I have missed you Angela. You were my best and sometimes only friend."

"As were you to me."

I took her back into my arms. I lost her once and I refused to do so again.

"I remember the day they told me you were gone, that your parents sold you to feed your younger siblings."

"How did you know they sold me?"

"Well I didn't at first. We were only six but as I got older I went to visit your parents and I asked what had happened. Your father said you were taken but I ran into your mother at the market and she said she felt I had the right to know. How can you not detest them?"

"Because it was my idea." At this point we had made our way to the bed and were sitting. But I didn't want to believe what she had just told me.

"I had six younger siblings and my mother was carrying another. Even at six I had to be mentally older than what I should have been. I had heard other stories so I suggested it to my parents. My father wouldn't openly admit it but I knew it wasn't easy for him. And my mother," she stopped and I could tell she hadn't told anybody this before, "my mother almost lost the child she was so grief stricken."

I brought her into my arms again. We just sat there. Words weren't needed. But time passed, time I wanted back. Angela leaned away wiping her eyes.

"I should get you ready."

I had forgotten where I was and what my place was, but Angela brought me back to the present and it scared me.

"What does that mean? What are you getting me ready for?"

Angela looked at me sympathetically. She got up holding my hand and led me through the second door I had seen.

"I have to bathe you and dress you appropriately for Master Edward. I'll have to inform you on the house rules and once I leave this room, you are left to him."

I froze, unable to move as Angela filled the tub with hot water. When she turned around and saw the state I was in, she swiftly grasped my attention.

"Bella, Edward is a good man. He is one of the better ones in this household. He won't admit it or show it, but he is sensitive to other's feelings, especially women. He will not hurt you," she said with conviction.

Not totally convinced, I allowed her to undress me and wash my hair. Afterwards, she helped me dry myself and held out a simple piece of cloth with sleeves. She then led me to the bed and sat me down on the side facing the door to the hallway.

"Bella look at me," Angela said soothingly. I turned my dazed look on her and listened.

"Unless told otherwise, when you are waiting for Master Edward, you are to do so as you are now. Keep your eyes and head down but not so much that it looks like you're slouching. Hands are to be on top of each other in your lap. If a fire isn't already going, make one. The men want a warm room to come into, not just a bed. Address the heads of household with Mistress and Master, otherwise you run the risk of being beaten. Edward will not hurt you alone, but he will be powerless once you are in a room with others. The rest will come to you."

She made her way to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"What if he tries to bed me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I doubt Edward will because he doesn't like to forcibly bed a woman given the choice. But if it comes to that, just breathe. Remember to breathe." I nodded stiffly. But I had to ask one more question.

"Have you been with a man?" she blushed at my question.

"His name is Ben and he works in the kitchen."

I then decided that I could survive because Angela has survived. She noticed the conviction in my expression and left the room.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the door, but I was startled when Edward came in.

I made sure to look down before he could notice anything else.

I heard the door shut and then his footsteps making his way towards me until he was standing in front of me. I tried to breathe but couldn't.

I couldn't do this.

**EPOV**

I hated celebrations.

Not because of the celebrating, but because of the why there was a celebrating and who I was celebrating with. The only other person who really understood was Alice. I don't know if it's a twin thing but we often share glances during such festivities.

My father just gets drunk and feels the need to assert his power in every possible way and my mother does what she can to keep him at bay.

Emmett blindingly goes along with my father which leads to Rosalie following in my mother's footsteps. This makes me glad that I am the eldest son.

Jasper just stays quiet but because of his tactical knowledge and sinister look, even my father doesn't approach him. Lucky bastard.

Once my father is drunk enough to not care, I excuse myself, quickly followed by my siblings and their spouses.

"Goodnight mother, father." My father just nods and continues rambling.

"Goodnight Edward," my mother says stretching to place a kiss on my cheek, as I am nearly two heads taller.

My siblings and I slowly split as our bedrooms appear in the hallway. Mine is furthest from my father's quarters which I inconspicuously asked for. I certainly didn't ask for the room because of the distance from the food.

I had forgotten about Bella until I shut the door behind me and saw her on my bed, head down.

I knew it was Angela's doing when I saw the fire and how quiet Bella was because Jessica would only try and sabotage her. She may think she was fooling others but it was common knowledge that she was attracted to me.

I made my over to the edge where Bella was sitting and as I got closer, I could hear her erratic breathing. Knowing what she must be expecting to come next, I thought I might put her out of her misery.

I knelt down and lifted her chin up so I could gaze into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Breathe Bella," I told her calmly. She let out a breath, but could only take in shorter breaths after. She has definitely never been bedded. Maidens I have come across weren't even this nervous.

"Angela told me what to do and the rules and she gave me a bath and washed my hair and then put me into this clothing and told me to wait and that making the fire was my job but she already did it and I was to wait here for you and do as I was told but I can't because I've never done this before and I don't want to become a whore and I just want to go home."

I let her ramble because it was better than keeping everything inside. Tears started streaming down her face and I just wiped them away. I then waited until she was done.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen tonight. I am too tired and you are in no state to bed anyway. If I were to try anything now, you would be damaged and never know the pleasure of becoming one with a man." I waited for my words to register with her before I continued.

"I am going to prepare myself for bed so that you have the privacy to undress and cover yourself. And then we are going to sleep. Nothing more and nothing less. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

This hurt me. I did not want her to be broken, to lose the woman I saw who could wield two blades.

"Bella, you are only to call me that in the presence of others. In the privacy of my room, you may call me Edward."

"Then please leave me to undress, Edward." I smirked as I left.

I was determined to keep her spirit, even if I didn't know why yet.


End file.
